


Welcome to the family

by ShinyMetalAssKnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight
Summary: In which Raven goes to Wayne Manor to meet her boyfriend’s “small” family
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Welcome to the family

She was a little nervous to be entirely honest with herself, maybe she was a half demon, maybe she was the strongest Titan around, maybe she could defeat any villain that cross her path, but to go with her boyfriend to meet his family was a whole new deal for her. They had been dating for over a year and she couldn’t be happier, she even could tell he was happy too, after all he hadn’t had his scowl all the time, and she was amused at how he could be blush so easily whenever she kissed his cheek or mouth in front of the other members of the team.

-“We are almost there Rachel, don’t worry they’re going to love you, I already do”-Said Damian as he kept driving the car, he said that to reaffirm her and to take away her worries over the dinner they were about to have. “Any other advice before we get there?” –Rachel said “I don’t think so, father said it would be my brothers and my step-mom” Damian tried to reassure her with that, but it was also a comment for himself, he love his father, and kinda like his brothers but he couldn’t trust his step mother, the Catwoman, is a thief and has broken his father’s heart before, if he could choose a good step mother it would be his father’s former girlfriend and teammate Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, but apparently they never got that serious so he never dared to ask. 

They finally arrive and Rachel can’t help but feel a little overwhelm at the sight of the Manor, a castle if she could summarize, that feeling only grew up as closer they were of the Manor, she looked over at Damian “So this is the Wayne manor, I’m impress Damian” –She said trying to sound cool and relax but on the inside being completely astonished, while Damian parked the car he could see the other vehicles that were parked in front of the house, the quantity of them being enough to make him scowl, but didn’t say anything. Both step out of the vehicle and Rachel could see the vast fields the Wayne State had and a beautiful look at the ocean.   
She went to the edge, open her arms and felt more free than ever she had ever felt, she could feel the ocean breeze that caress her entire body, she took a deep breath and she knew she could do a simple dinner with her boyfriend’s family, she heard when Damian approach, took her hand and kiss her on the lips “It’s just a dinner, you’re going to do excellent”, they started walking hand to hand before they could get to the door Damian stopped and told her “I love you, you know that, right?” –She smiled, kissed him and said “And I love you too, don’t be so dramatic, it’s going to be fine”. Then Damian ringed the bell

It only took a couple of seconds before Alfred finally open the door and Damian was immediately tackled to the ground by Titus and Ace’s affections, Rachel laugh at the scene watching her well-dressed boyfriend being licked by the Great Dane and the German Sheppard, Alfred wasn’t shocked at the sight, but wasn’t amused either “Titus, Ace, behave, leave young master be”, the dogs retreat not without looking at Rachel first with curiosity, Titus licked her hand and leave with Ace “You must be miss Roth, good evening I’m Alfred Pennyworth, butler and personal friend of the Wayne” –Alfred said with so much formality in his voice like usual “Hi, I’m Rachel, but many people just call me Raven” –Rachel answer him with a little shyness in her voice. “Now why are we standing here in the entrance, you must come to the dining room, everyone is already there” –Alfred said while diligently taking them to the Manor’s west wing “Pennyworth, there’s a lot of cars outside the house, father doesn’t like to drive anything that isn’t his Aston, and Grayson and Todd have motorcycles, and Drake doesn’t own a car, to whom the other vehicles belong?” –Damian said annoyed, he wasn’t a brat like when he first arrived but sometimes he could still be one, “They belong to the family” Alfred said to the couple making Damian almost flat on his feet when Alfred open the dining room door and they could see the entire BatFamily waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two chapters, this is my first time writing in english so I hope you like it and every comment is always appreciated.  
> The second one is going to be longer I swear, this is like a prologue of an idea I had


End file.
